Day of Redemption
by Angela Graham
Summary: PG/ PG-13 : H/h, d/h. Lord Voldemort has been waiting to get his revenge on Harry Potter for years now. The pendant of Godric Gryffindor comes into play, and Harry is warned of fate if he does not act promptly. The Pendant of Slytherin comes to Draco by L
1. Redemption Calls

  
  
Day of Redemption   
Chapter 01 - Redemption Calls   


_Alas, my time here is short. Lord Voldemort threw a temper at the fact that I failed, I am being sent to my grave at this present time. He is planning his revenge on Harry Potter, and all those who are in his path will be eliminated. Before I leave, as a token of gratitude for reading this story, I will allow you to go about freely in the story without feeling the full wrath of Voldemort. Pray that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy shall set aside their differences to destroy the one thing that has them shivering in their beds, awakens them from their sweet dreams, and most of all brings fear into their hearts. My time to go has drawn to a close, and I shall leave you in the presence of Hermione Granger. Farewell!_

Hermione flexed her aching hands. She was in her final year at Hogwarts. Graduation drew closer, and yet she had still the willingness to continue on after Hogwarts. "Herm, are you ever going to go to sleep?" Harry groaned from under the green sheets that covered him from the cold of winter. Harry rolled over on his side and fell asleep, snoring quietly to himself. Hermione chuckled at the sight of her best friend sleeping soundly. He looked so cute.. so angelic.. so Harry. 

She put her quill down and sat next to him on the couch. Through their years he'd seen her at her highs and lows. He was there for her. She loved him as a brother, not that he wasn't capable of being a boyfriend. She stretched her back and laid down beside Harry. Just being with him, she felt a certain security and a sense of protection. He was the heir of Godric Gryffindor, their house founder. She could feel their backs touching, like two soldiers who were attempting to sleep, but without forgetting to keep gaurd. As she recalled the time that she had decided that he was more than any other man could be. A thought that often let her drift to sleep, as she closed her eyes. 

**** 

Hermione opened her eyes to the light of the lamp she left on last night. Harry's arms wrapped around her waist, that brought them closer. She sighed contentedly, not at all embarrased by all the people walking silently by. The whole house knew that the relationship between Harry and Hermione was a friendly one, nothing more.. or so it seemed. 'Today's Friday. I could lay like this forever.' 

She felt Harry's breath on the back of her ear. "Good morning, sweet cakes." He whispered, half teasing and half huskily so that only she could hear. He released her from him, and sat up. 

"Good morning Harry." Hermione smiled, as she rolled off the couch. She pulled on her robe, which was hanging on a coat stand by the desk where her Potions essay lay three-fourths completed. He stood up, and walked over to her side, clad in his grey shirt and boxers. She stuck the essay into her _Potions Across the Centuries_ book. As he approached her, she snatched another unfamiliar piece of parchment away from sight and tucked it into her pocket. Hermione turned around, and smiled. "Care to escort me to my room?" She joked, teasingly. 

"Of course, 'madame." He joked back, as he pulled on his robe. He walked back over, and held out his hand, which she gladly accepted. Harry gazed into her brown eyes, and found there was something there he had missed for all these years. With this he escorted her to her room to allow her to change into fresh clothes, and he went off in his seperate way. 

**** 

Hermione walked out of her dormitory, feeling very relieved after showering and puttting on a fresh change of clothes. She entered the Great Hall carrying her books, just as they were when she was escorted by Harry to her room. She sat down next to Harry. 'God, she's so beautiful. How come I never noticed that before?' "Harry! Are you in there? Hello! Mr. Potter, your package has arrived!" Hermione waved the letter from Sirius Black, with a brown box attached to it in his face. 

Harry snapped to it. "Sorry , Herm. Just a little out of it." Ron arched an eyebrow, as he glanced at him meaning to say _'Oh really?'_ "Well, well. It's from Sirius. Hmm.. No better time to open it than now." Harry peeled the gold seal from the back of the evelope and opened it. 

_Harry - Long time no talk. Well anyway I just wanted to give you this since I know you'll be needing this during your last year._ Harry opened the small package to find a glimmering pendant that had maroon light gleaming from within a glass globe which was attached to a golden clasp. The globe hung from a black leather string. _This is Godric Gryffindor's pendant. It is used for strength, and bravery. That's it! Put it on._ Harry rolled his eyes as he continued. _Listen carefully Harry, for if you do not follow these directions Hermione will die._ He glanced up and gazed in a concerned manner at Hermione, who arched an eyebrow with suspicion. _Lord Voldemort is about to attack Hogwarts. It will be an armada of Death Eaters, and others he has racked up to help him serve in his war against humanity. Hermione is the smartest girl in the school, I have a feeling that somehow his plan will include her. Keep her within your sight, but do not tell her about it. I'll write you again as soon as possible. -Sirius_

"So what was with the looks Harry?" Ron asked, as he glanced at Harry who was still in thought looking at Hermione. "Is there something wrong?" Ron waved his hand in front of his eyes, and snapped him out of his trance. "Well what's up with the globe?" 

"It's Godric Gryffindor's. I'll tell you more about it." Harry explained, "Alone though." He regretted his words almost instantly. 'But if you do not follow the instructions, Hermione will die according to Sirius and I can't let that happen. Especially when I know about before time. 

"What about me?" Hermione's grin faded, as she examined the pendant more carefully. "Wow! Did you notice this? It has the words _Heir to Gryffindor, seek out thee. Search yonder, and thee shall ponder._ Hmm... I wonder what it means?" 

"Umm..." Harry faultered, and he attempted to smile, despite the fact that he felt responsible for Hermione's safety. "How's the sausage?" 

"Harry, we aren't trying to change the subject are we?" Hermione winked, "I know what you're trying to do." 

"Oh yeah? Well then what am I trying to do?" Harry grinned fondly. Hermione held her hands next to his temple (A\N: Is that how you spell it??) and closed her eyes. 'Herm, you're just out of whack.' Harry chuckled silently, and stared at her. 

**** 

A blinding flash of light, and Hermione felt her body collaspe onto the ground of the Great Hall. Voices whispering all around her, but Harry's stood out. _Hermione! Hermione! Please wake up...._ It droned on, as she concentrated, finding the source of what Harry was so troubled. 

The mountain was covered with mist, Voldemort was there, his red eyes gleaming through it. She heard a scream of agony, as she walked closer she could see herself dead on the ground, and Harry sobbing against her pale neck. Voldemort's cackles filled the air, and she fell into perpetual blackness. 

**** 

Hermione opened her eyes, the light blinded her. She closed her eyes once again, feeling her chest raise slowly, and then fall slowly. She pinched her cheeks, to see if she was finally awake. Darkness had killed her, but she was back alright. Once again, she opened her eyes. A patch of dark hair rested on chest, she smiled faintly and closed her eyes. She felt a rustling and weight taken away. 

Sighing with deep resentment, for she genuinely enjoyed Harry being with her, she opened her eyes. Harry was sitting on a stool next to her bed in the Hospital Wing. "Herm, you're finally awake." Harry whispered, and gave her a kiss on the lips that she wouldn't forget. 

When they broke away, he held her close to him. Her legs were numb with neglect, and her arms were weak. "Harry, where'd that come from?" She asked, amazed. 

"Well... The truth is, and I realized it now, that I was in love with you." Harry paused and gazed lustily into her eyes. "I thought it was just the teenage _thing_, but I found that I care about you... More than a friend. And I was wondering, if it was okay with you.. If you'd be my girlfriend??" Harry waited for her response, the way her brown hair dangled down her back, and some of the strands went over her shoulders. 

"Harry! Of course!" She kissed him again passionatly, his tongue feeling her walls. "But.. I know what you were thinking about." He stared at her, dumb founded. 

"What do you mean? You _still_ remember that? After the two weeks that you've been out?" He shook his head, his secret was out and there was nothing that he could do about it. 

"I saw," Hermione shook her head, disbelieving it. "Myself.. dead, with you crying. Then I plunged into blackness. I understand it now, Harry." She turned away from _his_ green eyes, that she would gladly loose herself in. "I saw Voldemort, and how hideous he was. I understand that mystery that you ask yourself. Going through your memories, and your future. What you have lost, and what you will find." He stared at her oddly. "What I mean to say is.. Well... I know what happened the night your parents died." 

"I'm sorry, Harry. I had to witness everything.. but," Hermione winked. "You were really cute as a baby." Harry blushed, as Madame Pomfrey rushed in shooing Harry from her side. 

**** 

Just give me some time to figure this out. Gotta jet for vacation, is everyone enjoying theirs? Please comment . :) xOxO! aNGELA gRAHAM


	2. Hermione's Secret

  
  
  
  
Day of Redemption   
Chapter 02 - Hermione's Secret   


_Yes! 'Tis I! The Ghost of Angela Graham, the foolish Death Eater who had turned her back upon Voldemort! I hope you have enjoyed your grace period. Are you ready to revisit the world of Harry Potter and his friends? Well then, let me tell you that I do not own the characters (Ms. Rowling does). Hermione did not live through her 'dream'. Hermione is a psychic (or mind reader). She is one of the few true visionaries. Now if you would kindly step this way. Yep that's it! Now prepare to enter the fabulous world of Harry Potter. I will come back when the bells toll the end of the chapter._

Hermione lay back against the white sheets of her hospital bed. 'It wasn't real... It wasn't real.. It wasn't real..' Hermione thought over and over again, her heart still racing, Madame Pomfrey looked at her in suprise. "Goodness, dearie. You have to calm down." 

"Harry..." She cried out, she could see him staring back inside the wing through its big clear glass windows. The shades were drawn up. Madame Pomfrey checked her pulse once again, and then her blood pressure. Once she was satisfied, she let Harry come in again. She could see herself there again, Voldemort cackling evilly. It was all just a dream.. Just a dream. Harry walked in quietly, and held her hands in his. 

"Herm, are you alright?" His voice broke her silence, as a shrill voice would break glass. She looked at him tenderly. 

"I'm," She coughed, and took a sip of water from the cup next to her. "Sorry... You know about..." She needn't speak the words, but Harry understood what she meant. She shook her head. "Oh, Harry. It was terrible. I couldn't imagine it." Harry nodded, begging in his eyes for her to continue. "I don't really know all of it, but do you really want to know?" 

Harry solemnly shook his head up and down. "Well I guess I should say that your parents [Lily and James] would have been proud of you, as they were then. You were their bundle of joy, and they had high hopes for you at Hogwarts, here. Your father looked exactly like you, his hair was all over the place. Your mother was a beauty, and she gave you those green eyes." Hermione didn't mention 'The green eyes I love to look into' in her story. "As I was saying, your father had just closed the door to Godric's Hollow, when thunder rumbled. A blinding green light shot from the cracks under and around the door. My God, Harry, I am truely glad you don't remember what happened that day." 

"James," She addressed his father with solemn respect, and found it easier to say James, rather than 'your father' or 'Mr. Potter'. "Protected Lily with his life. He stood in front of her, when you-know-who entered, his wand raised. If you are wondering how I could tell, when I went through your memories, I was in the corner the time they happened. Somehow, I am unable to explain in the proper manner. Lily, clutched _you_ wrapped in a blue blanket, to her chest. James had told her to run, and leave him be. Lily would never leave, until he died. She was courageous, both of them were. It's a shame to see their bright futures go into smoke. I could remember the scream of your," Hermione paused, clearly feeling uncomfortable about telling Harry his past. "Mother. You-know-who turned on you, and cursed when he failed to kill you, a young baby, when he had gone through hundreds without trouble. Alas all the green light faded, and you fell into a deep sleep. The scar remained to show all, that you are the one. You will defeat you-know-who..." Her voice trailed off. 

Harry had tears in his eyes by the time she finished her tale. 'Had she found out about the note? What he was thinking?' He thought. She cleared her throat. 

"About your thoughts.. I know you're concerned about it. But you needn't be, if that riddle _Heir to Gryffindor, seek out thee. Search yonder, and thee shall ponder_ means anything to you, then it should to me. I know what you're hiding, Harry, and I suggest you no longer try to. Please..." She begged, "Let me help you." 

"Awww... Herm," He leaned in to give her a kiss. "I never knew you were psychic. Now you'll really spoil my fun." Harry joked, as he affectiontly stroked her cheek. 

** 

Draco Malfoy lay inside his Dormitory, he'd been put on a 'vacation' according to Professor Snape, who had insisted that he needed Draco to "heal that leg faster". Draco'd broken it snowboarding during the summer, and caused Professor Snape to become panicy. 

'Blasted leg! Why'd you have to do this to me!' An owl fluttered in from the window, and he reached out to recieve the brown parcel and parchment attached to it. 

'Draco, I understand that you have been put on the bench because of your broken leg. I sadly cannot do anything about it, as I agree to Professor Snape about the matter. The faster you recover, the faster Slytherin will take the Quidditch Cup, as well as the House Cup from all opposition." Draco rolled his eyes at his father's words, and continued reading. "I have also enclosed the Pendant of Salazar Slytherin. It has been in our family for years, unfortunatly we have not found the true heir to Salazar Slytherin.. Until you were born. Wear this pendant, as it grows more green the more powers you will posess, when it begins to glow an emerald green, the transformation will be complete. Now I cannot tell if those idiotic doctors who had examined you, will be accurate about you being Slytherin's heir, but I am confident. Report back to me as soon as it begins to show results, or if it does not. Also stay away from that blasted Potter, I have heard that he is the heir of Gryffindor, and will possibly have to stop you.' Draco opened the parcel, to find a pendant. The crystal ball was hung on a black cord by a silver clamp. 

Draco sighed, annoyed with his father's wishes, and reluctantly placed the loop over his head. Within minutes the green orb began to glow, dimly, but it _was_ a result. On the verge of breaking into a jig, but resisting to, he wrote word to his father. 

** 

Two weeks passed, Harry was no closer to finding out who 'thee' was. Harry picked up the globe, which was now glowing rather brightly. The maroon light glowing brightly, and Harry sighed wearily. He rested his head on Hermione's shoulder, as she continued flipping through the pages. "Harry this isn't working." 

"Will this work?" Harry gave her a kiss, and she kissed back with a passionate fire. Harry leaned in closer, and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. None of the Gryffindors believed that their love would last, Harry had gone out with nearly four girls, and none of them had lasted longer than two weeks. Hermione and Harry, on the other hand, were a different situation. They had a bond, no enemy could break. "Shall we go, and perhaps mess around in the darkness of the closet?" 

"That sounds great." Hermione grinned, Harry picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He carried her up to the Perfect's Bathroom, which they both knew as home, and then to the back hidden closet. The hidden closet used to be where the old janitor (before Filch), kept his cleaning supplies. It was a rather large empty room, that had a sound proof charm around it. 

He laid her down on the ground, and she grinned locking the door behind her. "Lumos." She said, with her wand and then stood it in a hole in the corner, turning to tackle Harry. She tackled him, pinning him below, until he flipped over and pinned her like an affectionate dog would. He gave her a kiss, and kissed down her neck. She kissed him back, her moans were covered by the charm sealing the room. 

** 

Two hours later, Hermione nestled her head ontop of Harry's bare chest. She sighed contentedly. "Harry.. Will this last?" 

"I love you. I've loved you, but never thought you had any interest in me." Harry stroked her hair. "So how will we explain this to Ron?" 

"We didn't have sex... We just messed around." Harry chuckled, and Hermione blushed red, smoothing out her hair, she stood up and pulled on her shirt and pants. She'd stopped Harry, and explained to him that she "wasn't ready". He'd nodded his head, and kissed her. Then there they were, a couple... Harry and Hermione. 

** 

_Now wasn't that sweet. Sorry d/h fans. You'll have to be waiting until I get This Last Dance - Part 05.. I think you'll be liking that chapter. This is a h/h romance from now on. I'm focusing on doing this by making a new story featuring another couple... Yadda yadda. but I still love D/h! :) XoXO! aNGELA gRAHAM_


End file.
